


Deceit’s Birthday

by JustAReader23346798



Series: Sanders Sides Birthdays [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAReader23346798/pseuds/JustAReader23346798
Summary: Virgil wants to celebrate Deceit’s birthday with him, just like old times.





	Deceit’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few different drafts for this one! I didn’t really have many ideas so I did my best. Hope you enjoy anyway!  
> Edit: This was written before Selfishness vs Selflessness

Deceit woke up cold. Cold and alone.  
He sat up slowly and blinked a few times, trying to fight away the sleepy blur from his eyes.  
‘Something feels off...’ He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes, being particularly careful over his yellow one.  
‘Is today a holiday?’  
He looked at the wall opposite of his bed. A desk sat there and above it was a calendar.  
He had to squint to see it but today’s date was-  
“Oh...”  
February 3rd.... his birthday.  
He hated his birthday.  
He hadn’t always hated it, but ever since Virgil left to live with the Light Sides he had.  
Cause ever since then he had to spend it alone.  
Cold and alone.  
He pondered back to Patton’s birthday last month.  
Everyone had worked so hard to make it a good one, even himself had put a considerable amount of work into it.  
The Light Sides usually put a lot of work into giving each other good birthdays every year. As for the Dark Sides, however, they either spent it alone or (especially in Virgils case) get mocked mercilessly about it.  
But Deceit and Virgil had always tried to give each other good birthdays when they had been together.  
But now he was with them. He wasn’t angry, Virgil’s life was better with the Light Sides.  
But he (DIDNT) still missed him.  
(NOT at all)  
Deceit groaned and got out of bed, maneuvering through the mess of his floor to his wardrobe.  
There was no point being sad about it, and no point expecting anything special to happen.  
Just a normal day of life as Deceit. As a Dark Side.  
~~~~~~~~  
Saying Virgil was nervous would be an understatement.  
He’d been with the Light Sides for about 3 years now. And in those 3 years he’d been too scared too visit Deceit, as much as he wanted too. But this year, after so much self improvement, he wanted to visit him. And what better time to visit an old friend than on his birthday? So he’d done what they always did when he was still with the Dark Sides: grabbed a blanket and a movie and headed for his door.  
He’d tried to do the same thing last year. He’d tried to warp into the hallway and knock on the door, curl up with Deceit and watch movies. Only to duck out because of, you guessed it, anxiety.  
“I could come with you!” Patton had suggested after hearing about it this year.  
“You’d be less nervous and I was planning on giving him something for his birthday anyway!”  
Virgil knew bringing Patton with him was a bad idea. Deceit has been jealous of Patton ever since Virgil had joined the Light Sides (I am NOT jealous, Virge!)  
But at the same time he was never going to work up the nerves to go there alone, no matter how much self improvement he underwent. (Damn you trauma!) So he’d caved and agreed to let Patton come with him this year.  
And now the time had come.  
“Ready, kiddo?” Patton asked, taking his hand.  
Virgil exhaled and nodded, clutching the blankets and pillows in his hand a little tighter.  
“Then we’ve got a snake to visit!”  
~~~~~~~~  
Deceit had put his contact lens onto his snake eye when he heard a knock on the door.  
‘Oh great’ He thought to himself.  
Had one of the others decided that he’d get the relentless taunting treatment instead of his normal, lonely birthday this year?  
“What do you want, you devils?” He yelled and opened the door a crack.  
His mouth fell a little agape when he saw who was at his door.  
“Virgil?”  
“Hey, D.” He replied with a gentle yet nervous smile.  
Deceit felt his cheeks warm as an easy smile came to his face as well.  
Always nervous was Virgil’s smile.  
“What are you-“ he opened the door wide enough to let Virgil in when he saw Patton standing next to him.  
Holding his hand.  
(He was absolutely NOT jealous!)  
“What are you _two _doing here?” He said a bit more coldly, eyeing Patton up and down.__  
“W-well, I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you...” Virgil said, kicking his feet a little.  
“You know, like old times.”  
Deceit felt his face warm. He smiled and took Virgil’s other hand, gently coaxing him in.  
“Oh Virge, of course we can.”  
“Great!” Patton exclaimed, startling the other two.  
“Keep your voice down!” The other two hissed through their teeth simultaneously.  
Deceit could already feel the presence of the others slinking their way towards them. He could tell Virgil felt it too, if the way he grabbed the door frame and tried to pull himself and Patton in said anything.  
“Get in, both of you! Now!” Deceit whispered, opening his door wide enough for the two to enter.  
He quickly shut it behind them, locking it with a satisfying click.  
Deceit audibly sighed, lying his head against the door for just a moment before turning to the other two.  
“You okay, Virge?” He asked.  
A spike of (not) jealousy stabbed his insides when he saw the way Virgil was, seemingly subconsciously, grasping Patton’s sleeve and squeezing his hand tighter.  
“Y-yeah... I’m fine...” he breathed.  
“Good...” Deceit murmured.  
They sat there in awkward silence for a moment. If the way Deceit refused to look at Patton, sparing a few glances and glares, wasn’t enough to press the awkwardness so hard it could break skin, the mess of Chinese food and dirty laundry on the floor was.  
“W-well!” Patton said finally, breaking the silence. “Your room is quite the mess, D! I-“  
“Only Virgil can call me D.” Deceit hissed suddenly, aggressively. Without much thought.  
He quickly looked away, huffing same hair from his face. “I’m not sorry...”  
Patton sighed and shook his head. “Deceit, I’ve got something for you. I left it in my room, I’ll go get it.” And with that, he sunk out.  
“I- I see your cleaning skills never improved, D.” Virgil laughed, lifting his feet that had been embedded in Chinese take out.  
“I see your still the emo you formed as.” Deceit shot back.  
The two laughed a little.  
“I brought the Steven Universe DVD, and some blankets.” Virgil started to maneuver his way to Deceit’s bed.  
“I absolutely HATE Steven Universe, Virgil.” Deceit laughed, walking his way to his bed as well.  
“Did I just-“ Virgil sat on the bed and lifted up his foot.  
“Did I just step on a soy sauce packet, D?!” Virgil burst out laughing.  
Deceit smiled warmly, a soft, yellow blush spreading across his face.  
“Maybe my gift to you should’ve been helping you clean your room instead of this!”  
“Hah, maybe!”  
Deceit sat on the bed next to Virgil, leaning on his elbows in a relaxed position.  
“So, why’d you bring your new dad with you?” Deceit asked, turning away.  
“Come on, D, don’t be like that.” Virgil groaned tiredly.  
Deceit huffed.  
There was a moment of awkward silence before Virgil finally answered with,  
“I was too, well anxious, to walk these halls by myself... so Patton offered to come... he had a present to give you anyway.”  
“O-oh...” Deceit breathed out.  
Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting himself fall onto his back on the bed, Deceit following suit.  
The boys layed in silence next to each other, basking in the familiarity. Warmth radiated off of the two of them, embracing the other in the invisible yet distinct presence of the other. It almost felt like an invisible hug.  
“Ok, kiddos!”  
The two jumped up, as if just remembered that Patton was going to return.  
Deceit had placed a hand over Virgil’s thigh in defense, before seeing that it was just Patton.  
“Oop, Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you two.”  
Patton was holding a small box that had simple, blue wrapping on it.  
“Here ya go, kiddo!” He said, handing it to Deceit.  
“Thanks, Patton.” He grumbled under his breath, salty about getting a gift from his most FAVORITE side.  
(He was absolutely NOT jealous of him!)  
“Y-you can leave now, if you want Pat.... I can warp back on my own later....” Virgil said anxiously, fiddling with his zipper and looked at the ground.  
“And if not I can always escort him.”  
Patton looked between the two, hands on his hips and bright blue eyes holding a look of contemplation.  
Finally, he closed his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms on his chest.  
“Well, I can see when I’m not wanted, kiddos.”  
“W-we didn’t m-mean it like that, Pat-“  
“Well,”  
“D!”  
Patton giggled at the two’s banter.  
“It’s okay, Virge. This is your two’s tradition anyway. Wouldn’t want to intrude anymore than I already have.”  
He walked over to Virge and cupped his face, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Virgil smiled and rubbed his head, looking up at Patton.  
“I’ll see you later, Virgil.” Patton said to him.  
He looked at Deceit, who was looking at him with barely masked anger- it WASN’T like forehead kisses were HIS thing for Virge- and waved. “I hope you like your present.”  
And with that, he began to warp out. “Be home before dinner!” He called to Virgil before leaving completely.  
Virgil sighed and layed back down, holding up the Steven Universe dvd above his head.  
“Is your DVD Player in the same place it was last time I was here?” He asked.  
“Y-yeah.” Deceit said. “But let’s use my laptop instead.”  
“Oh,” Virgil turned onto his side and held his head in his hand. “You have a laptop now?”  
“Of course,” Deceit said, snapping his fingers. A yellow laptop with a scale print appeared on his lap with a satisfying and gentle- Pop!  
“Ever since Thomas got one, we’ve all had one.”  
“Same with the us.” Virgil replied.

___The two made the bed- really they just made a second mattress out of pillows and blankets- and set up the laptop. Luckily, thanks to the power of the mindscape, it didn’t have to be plugged in._  
“What episode do you wanna watch?” Virgil asked.  
Virgil was sitting between Deceits legs, leaning against Deceit while the heterochromic man rested his head on top of the emo under him.  
“I’d HATE to start with the first episode.”  
“First one it is, then.”  
~~~~~~~~  
About 3 hours into their binge watch, they’d both fallen asleep. The episodes were still playing, their breathing was even and in sync and they were laid down beneath a blanket curled up together.  
Deceits bowler hat had fallen off a while ago but either he didn’t mind or he hadn’t noticed, cause it was now on the floor soaking up the soy sauce and whatever other liquid mess had been spilt there.  
But that was fine. They’d opened Patton’s gift a little over an hour into the binge, and were both surprised by what it had been. A new bowler hat, silky black cloth and a gold ribbon circling it. A little card had come with it that read simply: “Dad’s instincts tell me you’ll need a new hat soon, kiddo ;) “  
Guess he’d been right. 

___Virgil’s eyes slowly opened, still groggy and sleepy._  
He looked up from the other’s chest and saw his snake friend sound asleep. Even snoring gently, almost silently.  
Something told him that this was the best sleep he’d gotten in a while, and from his time in this place he sincerely didn’t doubt it. He smiled and looked at the computer screen.  
“Oh no,” he murmured to himself.  
It was 12 in the morning.  
He’d definitely stayed past dinner.  
“Hey D, you awake?” Virgil asked gently, shaking him slightly.  
Deceit opened his snake eye and looked at Virgil. A look of confusion flashed in his eye before his memories seemed to return to him.  
“No.” He murmured, opening his other eye and looking at Virgil with a smile.  
“C’mon D,” Virgil gently pushed himself up and coaxed the other man to get up as well. “It’s time for me to go.”  
Deceit got up upon hearing that, watching sorrowfully as Virgil began too gather his pillows and blankets.  
“It was nice to do this again...” Virgil murmured, a small hint of a blush showing itself on his cheeks.  
“I had an awful time...” Deceit replied, sorrow never leaving him as he watched his friend grab the last pillow.  
He’d known Virgil would have to leave.  
Of course he’d known.  
Virgil doesn’t live here with them, with him, anymore.  
Of course he’d have to leave now.  
“You could always stay for breakfast...”  
“What, you guys do family breakfast now?” Virgil laughed, turning away from him.  
“N-no But-!”  
Deceit acted without thinking.  
He lunged towards Virgil and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He tightened his hug around his friend and buried his face in his back.  
“D...”  
“Remember when we used to go into the kitchen and make breakfast? We’d work so hard to be quite that the food usually didn’t even taste any good...”  
“Hah, yeah I do...” Virgil laughed nostalgically.  
“Remember when we got caught, D?” Virgil said, his voice a little shaky.  
“You didn’t get hurt...” Deceit replies, loosening his grip around Virgil.  
“Because you took all the blows.”  
Virgil turned around and stepped out of his embrace. The look on his face was sorrowful and somewhere in his eyes Deceit could see it.... longing.  
Longing to spend his time with Deceit again. To make breakfast with him, even if it didn’t taste good. The rushed hushing, the giggling and laughing about how close they had come to getting caught....  
“Deceit, you know I can’t stay here.”  
“I miss you Virge...”  
Deceit took Virgil’s hand into his own, squeezing it.  
“I miss you too, D...” Virgil squeezes back.  
“What if you came back with me? You could stay with us, I’m sure the others-“  
“I’m sure the other would just ADORE me, Virge.” Deceit scoffed, rolling his eyes and letting go of Virgil’s hand to cross his arms.  
“Patton would...”  
“And I LOVE Patton SO MUCH.”  
“D...”  
They stood in silence for a moment.  
“I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time.  
Another moment of silence.  
“I have to go now.” Virgil said as he started the sink out.  
“I promise I’ll try and visit more.” Virgil tried a smile, but Deceit could tell that he was already getting anxious at just the thought of coming back here, to this place, any time soon.  
“Goodbye, Virgil.” Deceit whispered right before Virgil was completely gone.  
He wondered if he’d even heard him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next birthday on the list is Thomas’s. As in the real person Thomas.  
> So I will not be doing a fanfic for his birthday! The next fic in this series is Roman’s in June, so the next fanfic of this series will be in June.  
> Hope you guys are ok with waiting till then!


End file.
